1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to television apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to a television apparatus of the type including a television receiver and a video tape recorder integrally incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a television receiver with a video tape recorder integrally incorporated in the cabinet of the television receiver which also houses or supports a speaker or speakers. Such arrangement provides a convenient and compact assembly. Moreover, with such assembly, a television signal received by a tuner of the television receiver is recordable in a tape cassette by the video tape recorder while the video information and audio information included in the television signal are respectively displayed by the display screen and reproduced by the speakers of the television receiver. Similarly, the video and audio information recorded in a tape cassette can be reproduced therefrom by the video tape recorder for display and reproduction by the display screen and speakers, respectively, of the television receiver.
However, when a television receiver has a video tape recorder incorporated therein, as described above, it is usually unavoidable that, as the level of the audio output of the speakers is increased, the cabinet, chassis, component parts and the like are made to vibrate at inherent resonant frequencies thereof which are included in the reproduced sound, and this may cause noise or distortions in the reproduced picture, particularly when a mechanical resonant vibration frequency of the video tape recorder is included in the reproduced sound during a recording operation. Such noise or distortion results from a harmful effect exerted on the transport of the tape by mechanical vibration of the video tape recorder during its recording operation, as when the video information and audio information of a television signal are being recorded simultaneously with the monitoring of the television signal by the television receiver and there is a high-level audio output from the speakers thereof which includes substantially a mechanical resonant vibration frequency of the video tape recorder.